1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vibration damper assembly having a spring support, wherein the spring support comprises a first support with a spring plate and a second support with a spring plate, whereby at least one spring plate is axially adjustable, so that the spring tension of a spring between the spring plates can be changed, the spring support also comprising locking means which are active between the adjustable spring plate and the corresponding support.
The present invention also generally relates to a spring support comprising a first support with a spring plate and a second support with a spring plate, whereby at least one spring plate is axially adjustable, so that the spring tension of a spring between the spring plates can be changed, the spring support also comprising locking means which are active between the adjustable spring plate and the corresponding support.
2. Background Information
A spring support such as that described above, in the form of a telescoping strut, is disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Laid-Open Patent Application No. 37 30 177. On this telescoping strut, the spring plate is twisted to engage locking means which are arranged in a graduated, or stepped, fashion. The twisting of the spring plate, in particular when the telescoping strut is deliberately installed in a diagonal, inclined, sloping or bevelled position to compensate for the spring forces, can have the disadvantage that the diagonal position, which may be optimal from a design standpoint, is not assumed after an axial adjustment of a spring plate. As a result, the desired compensation is no longer achieved.
The same can essentially be true for the case in which springs with a curved longitudinal axis are used, and which are also designed to compensate for transverse, or shear, forces. If the spring plate has to be twisted, then the spring can also be twisted along with the spring plate, so that there is essentially no longer any guarantee of adequate compensation of transverse forces.